One Piece Wiki Italia:Quiz
A quanto ammonta la taglia di Rockstar? * How did Bellamy lose to Luffy? * The Bara Bara no Mi will let you fly across the ocean. * In che anno è uscito per la prima volta One Piece, e in quanti anni doveva originariamente concludersi? * What is the name of the mayor from Luffy's hometown? * Who was the first character to give someone "the middle finger"? * Quale bandiera pirata è stata modificata nel corso della storia da Oda, e perchè? * What was the first instance of Super Human Speed seen that was later confirmed by Oda? * Quanto chiede Nami per essere vista nuda? * A parte Zoro, qual è l'unica supernova a non essere capitano di una ciurma pirata? * Quale parola era scritta sulla maglietta indossata da Bellemere? * Per quanti mesi Portgas D. Rouge ha tenuto Ace in grembo? * Per quale motivo Sanji si rifiuta di combattere contro Kalifa? * Qual era la forma dell'isola di Jaya, prima che metà venisse spedita nel cielo? * Di che colore è la fascia sul cappello di paglia di Rufy? * Quanto era la cifra minima da avere sulla propria testa per essere considerati una supernova? * Rispetto a un normale gigante, quante volte è più grande Oz? * A quanto ammontava la prima taglia messa sulla testa di Nico Robin? * Mr. 3 ha sconfitto Brogy usando dell'esplosivo? * Ogni quanti anni la tribù nomade di Tonjit si sposta da un'isola all'altra, tra quelle che compongono Longring Longland? * Miss Goldenweek non ha ingerito nessun frutto del diavolo, vero o falso? * Quale saga di One Piece, filler, è basata su un videogioco? * In che percentuale Chimney possiede sangue di sirena? * Qaunti agenti della CP9 erano sotto copertura alla Galley Company? * Chi sono le tre Kuja che Hancock pietrifica per avere aiutato Rufy? * Quale agente sotto copertura della CP9 a Water Seven non lavorava nella Galley Company? * Di che colore è il lumacofono usato per le intercettazioni? * Come si chiama il regno a cui appartiene il villaggio di Foosha? * Con quale animale è spesso confuso Chopper e in quale forma avviene questo malinteso? * A quanto ammonta la taglia sulla testa del pirata Devil Dias? * Di quale famoso pirata ha intenzione di trovare il tesoro Bagy? * Quale città è stata attaccata dai rivoluzionari poco dopo la fine della saga di Enies Lobby? * What are all of the Kuja tribe named after? * Quale cifra offre san Charloss per acquistare Keimi alla casa d'aste dell'arcipelago Sabaody? * Quante tecniche cadono sotto il nome di Rokushiki? * A quale razza appartiene Big Pan della ciurma di Foxy? * Qual è l'unico membro della ciurma di Rufy a non avere un impostore, durante il ritorno all'arcipelago Sabaody? * Quando Emporio Ivankov cura Rufy a Impel Down, quanti anni di vita gli dice che perderà, così facendo? * Come si chiamavano la figlia e il genero di Calgara? * Quanti livelli ci sono in realtà ad Impel Down? * Lo zombie di Laura a Thriller Bark era un cinghiale? * Come si chiamano i due treni del mare? * Who was the second Shichibukai to have his/her name mentioned? * Quale ammiraglio inganna Squardo facendogli credere che Barbabianca li abbia venduti alla Marina? * Cosa significa la parola "Kuja"? * Chi è la prima persona, nel manga, a uccidere qualcuno? * Che cos'hanno in comune Zoro, Laffitte, Shiliew, X. Drake, Gasparde? * Come si chiama il libro, ritenuto pieno di fandonie, che descrive alcune delle cose che si possono trovare lungo la Rotta Maggiore? * Come si chiama il topolino con cui gira Iceburg? * Cosa rappresenta il tatuaggio di Nami? * A quanto ammonta la taglia sulla testa di Barbabruna? * Qual è stato l'unico membro della ciurma di Cappello di paglia a combattere contro tre sacerdoti di Ener? * Quale agente della Baroque Works ha come tema le rane? * Perchè Montblanc Norland ha abbattuto la foresta sacra degli Shandora? * Quale di questi nome appartiene a due fratelli, capitani di una ciurma alleata a quella di Barbabianca: Decalvan, Squardo o Palms? * What anachronistic blunder was made concerning Zoro in the Warship Island anime filler arc? * Quale parola è scritta sul mento di Morgan mano d'ascia? * Chi è stato il primo utilizzatore di Frutti del diavolo di tipo Zoo Zoo ad apparire, sia nel manga che nell'anime? * È più freddo il polo nord o il polo sud? * Chi è stato il primo utilizzatore di Frutti del diavolo di tipo Rogia ad apparire, sia nel manga che nell'anime? * Qual è il materiale che costituisce il nemico naturale di Ener? * Jaguar D. Saul era originario di Elbaf? * Quale sacerdote di Ener finisce nel mare Blu, e più precisamente nel regno di Alabasta? * Chi tra le supernove è l'unico ad avere una taglia più alta di quella di Rufy? * Who was the first member of the Straw Hat Pirates to be seen in the anime? * Against which opponent did Luffy use Gear Second and Gear Third simultaneously? * Cosa dipinge Rufy sul corpo di Lavoon per convincerla asmettere di farsi del male andando a scontrarsi contro la Linea Rossa? * Ci sono stati i primi due personaggi a vedere all'opera il gear third di Rufy?? * Qual era lo scopo della vita per Ace? * Quale compagno di Rufy ha al posto di una fotografia sull'avviso di taglia, un disegno non totalmente rassomigliante? Come si chiamava la ciurma di Ace prima che venisse inglobata nei pirati di Barbabianca? * When are the only two times Zoro is seen crying? * Di quale cibo va pazzo Monkey D. Garp? * Quale comandante delle divisioni di Barbabianca ha mangiato un Frutto del diavolo di tipo Zoo Zoo mitologico? * Quali erano i nomi dei tre serpenti giganti vissuti a Jaya? * Quale delle supernove ha mangiato un frutto di tipo Zoo Zoo? * Qual è l'unica donna tra le undici supernove? * Magellan ha ingerito il Rogia del veleno? * Quanti sono i comandanti di Barbabianca a prendere parte all'attacco di Marineford? * Qual è l'unico membro della Flotta dei sette di cui non è ancora stata rivelata la taglia? categoria:terminologia